


Evans Kids Adventure

by CrimsonAngel_Sam



Category: Eeveelutions - Fandom, Pokemon
Genre: Human AU, Magic, Planets, Royalty, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel_Sam/pseuds/CrimsonAngel_Sam
Summary: Human Pokemon for the Eeveelutions.8 siblings take a trip into a new world but is there more to it that they can see?





	Evans Kids Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version not the original.

Emily was sat on the sofa so bored. Her brown hair tied up into pigtails. She was wearing green t-shirt and brown skirt with brown boots. She was waiting for something interesting to happen. She listening to her brothers, Jayson and Nathan, who were playing football outside. Jayson had blond hair and golden eyes. Nathan had blond hair, the front part dyed red, and blue eyes. She heard their voices.

"Crap," Jayson said, "What? Nathan? Go get the ball!.........Nathan!........That's not funny!........Nathan!?......Shit!!!!! Guys!?!"

Emily ran outside following the others. They looked at Jayson.

"What happened," Pearl asked? Pearl had her short gray hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes. She had on black flats, with a short skirt and white shirt. She had just come from work and looked beautiful. 

" He disappeared. He went to get the ball and is gone," Jayson said.

"That is not possible."

"Well Nathan managed it."

Pearl head back into the house and came back with two walkie-talkies. She handing one to Sophie before grabing Jayson and heading into the woods to find Nathan. They didn't know what they where going to find?

(Pearl's POV)

I'm walking about the woods with Jayson looking for Nathan. When we found a hole in the ground. We where both confused but went to the edge to see if we could find Nathan in the hole. We got no luck but we did end up falling into the hole. The bad side was that i was talking over the walkie-talkie at the time so they heard us fall. I hope this didn't happen to Nathan.

When I come to it is night time. Wait I felk into a hole and it is night time here. Something is off. I see someone a way off and head over to them. It is my brother Jayson. Thank god he is okay. I look around and see someone over by tree. He comes over to us. I see it is Nathan. 

"What happened to your hair," Pearl asked? Nathan's hair was not blonde with red dip dye it was now completely red. Had furry ears on the top his head and a furry tail. He also looked like a viking. 

"I don't know," Nathan said.

"Wow. It looks good on you."

Nathan sits down next to her looking at Jayson.

"I'm sorry for getting down here," Nathan said.

(Emily's POV)

We hear screams and then nothing. We end up following the two into the woods. We were being carefull but ended up falling down a hole.

(Nathan's POV)

A group of people fell from the sky. It turned out our siblings. Me, Jayson, and Pearl are sat talking about what to do now when they crash intothe floor in a pile. We where scared and then when they landed we start to laughing. This was because it was oldest at the bottom to the youngest at the top.

Eevee got off the top and came over and tackled me into a huge. The others slowly get up during in the next few hours. We end up sat talking for an hour before we all ended up heading into this new land. We are for an adventure.


End file.
